<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Advance by Cyclist34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464030">Advance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyclist34/pseuds/Cyclist34'>Cyclist34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyclist34/pseuds/Cyclist34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koizumi Mahiru/Soda Kazuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Advance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mahiru was getting annoyed. Kazuichi kept fucking crying about how he saw Sonia and Gundham kiss. While they were scavenging for supplies in electric avenue. They had to find materials to make a Jabba Alloy. She saw Kazuichi digging through a pile of gaming devices and laptops. He was growing more and more frustrated as each second passed by. Mahiru decided to check near the T.v. displays for a battery, junk parts, or anything really.</p><p>While she was checking, she heard kazuichi scream in frustration and heard a thud. She quickly turned around and saw a shattered computer monitor and Kazuichi looking as angry as ever. Mahiru quickly marched over to him.</p><p>"What the hell Kazuichi!"</p><p>"I'm sorry it's just.... I'm still pissed about sonia-"</p><p>Kazuichi was cut off as he got slapped in the face. Mahiru was glaring at him. She roughly grabbed his hand and dragged him to a secluded corner in electric avenue. Kazuichi looked around a little worried. Mahiru turned to face him.</p><p>"Hey Mahiru, uh why are we over he-mmf!"</p><p>He was cut off again as Mahiru roughly kissed him. He felt her push her bite his lip and force her tongue into his mouth. He felt her push him back and he fell over onto his ass as he stared up. Mahiru had an angered look on her face as she slowly sat on his lap.</p><p>"You... Pathetic....little man!" </p><p>Mahiru said as she began to kiss him again. Kazuichi this time started kissing back as he started to feel Mahiru grind against his crotch as Mahiru moaned into his mouth. He felt embarrassed as he felt his member push up against her. 

</p><p>Mahiru pulled away, her face was completely red and she was huffing. Kazuichi squinted his eyes and narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

</p><p>"Mahiru why are you doing this?" Kazuichi asked, out of breath. 

</p><p>Mahiru huffed again and started to tug on the zipper on Kazuichi's jumpsuit. Kazuichi's eyes widened in shock as a quickly pushed Mahiru off of him. 

</p><p>"Mahiru!"

</p><p>He saw her expression change from lust into pure anger as she glared at him. 

</p><p>"Stop struggling Kazuichi. Jeez aren't you a man? Why are you sitting there crying like a girl?"

</p><p>Kazuichi would be lying if he said that what she said didn't hurt at all. She changed her expression to a more sympathetic look.

</p><p>"Aren't you tired of Sonia? I mean, that bitch is dating Gundham anyways so... why don't you move on to a better girl?"

</p><p>Mahiru crawled closer and closer to him to the point that they were face to face. Kazuichi thought to himself for a second.

</p><p>'what do I do? I mean it hurt to see Sonia and Gundham kiss and... maybe this can get my mind off it. Also she IS pretty cute... Fuck it'

</p><p>Kazuichi leaned in and initiated another makeout session as he grabbed Mahiru by the waist and pulled her on top of him. She moaned at this and wrapped her arms around Kazuichi's neck. Kazuichi this time pushed his tongue into Mahiru's mouth, much to said woman's shock. She happily obliged and started grinding against him again. 

</p><p>His hands drifted downwards from her waist to her ass and then to her thighs. He decided to do something risky. He put his hands between her thighs. Instantly he felt Mahiru shiver and she pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily. Kazuichi decided to continue and rubbed her crotch, much to the pleasure of Mahiru. She quickly rested her head on his shoulder and moaned onto his neck. The vibration of her moans sent chills down Kazuichi's spine.

</p><p>This continued for a while till Mahiru got off of him and started to undress. Kazuichi grabbed her and pulled her back onto his lap. He started to unbutton her shirt, kissing and nipping her neck the whole time. Mahiru dug her hands into Kazuichi's head and moaned. As he unbuttoned her shirt he kissed lower and lower, to the point to where he was kissing her chest. 

</p><p>Mahiru pulled Kazuichi's head up and started to.kiss him again. While they were kissing Mahiru unzipped Kazuichi's jumpsuit and helped him crawl out of it. To her surprise, Kazuichi wasn't going commando. She would expect KAZUICHI of all people to go commando, he just seemed like the type. 

</p><p> It didn't matter as Kazuichi quickly kicked his briefs off and started to grind against Mahiru again. Mahiru and Kazuichi once again began to kiss again. Kazuichi quickly reached down in between her thighs and tugged her panties to the side as he roughly pushed into her.

</p><p>Mahiru broke the kiss as her eyes widened as she looked up towards the sky, gasping for air.

</p><p>"J-Jesus Kazuichi! So... Rough"

</p><p>When she put her head down and seemed to have calmed down, Kazuichi proceeded to thrust into her. In a short amount of time, both him and Mahiru found a rhythm and continued their thrusting. 

</p><p>They would both moan different things from time to time such as

</p><p>"This feels so good"

</p><p>Or

</p><p>"Oh f-fuck"

</p><p>This continued for a while till a blissful feeling washed over Mahiru

</p><p>"F-Faster Kazuichi"

</p><p>Kazuichi did as he was told and sped up. Mahiru clutched Kazuichi's shoulder and put her head on his chest, breathing frantically and giving small moans.

</p><p>"F-Fuck Kazuichi I'm gonna c-cum!"

</p><p>Kazuichi wrapped his hands behind her back as he groaned.

</p><p>"S-Shit mahiru, m-me t-too"

</p><p>Mahiru kissed Kazuichi and forced his mouth open, moaning into his mouth as her orgasm came. Shortly after he grabbed her and pulled her off of his crotch as he groaned in satisfaction. Mahiru looked down and saw that Kazuichi had indeed come.

</p><p>An idea popped in Mahiru's head as she started to blush. Instead of explaining or asking however, she dipped downwards and put him in her mouth, licking all of the cum off of him as she jerked him. Kazuichi moaned and grabbed the back of Mahiru's head. 

</p><p>Mahiru swirled her tongue around the head of his cock as she looked him in the eye. She put him back into her mouth and moaned. She bobbed her head up and down till she felt his cum squirt in her mouth, she greedily swallowed and licked the rest of the cum off of his dick.

</p><p>Afterwards they both got up.and quickly dressed up. They were both blushing and didn't make eye contact until Kazuichi spoke.

</p><p>"Y-You know Mahiru, you didn't really have to do this.."

</p><p>Mahiru walked towards him and hugged him. Kazuichi flinched from the sudden action but eventually hugged her back. 

</p><p>"Why did you even do this?"

</p><p>Mahiru put her head down as she began to blush.

</p><p>"I did this because I-I like you Kazuichi"

</p><p>Kazuichi's eyes widened in shock as he looked at her. 

</p><p>"W-Wait really?"

</p><p>Mahiru nodded and what followed was silence. It made her very uncomfortable and she slowly began to panic.

</p><p>"Okay, I'm sorry Ka-"

</p><p>She was cut off as she felt him press his lips against hers. She was shocked and her eyes were widened and her face was red when he pulled away.

</p><p>He chuckled and messed with his beanie when he saw her.

</p><p>"Mahiru, I love you"

</p><p>Mahiru looked him in the eyes and quickly pulled him into another kiss. It wasn't lustful or explicit, it felt more loving and genuine. When she pulled away she hugged him as she dug her head into his chest in embarrassment.

</p><p>"I love you too Kazuichi"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>